


Come Together

by ValkyrieSigyn



Series: What happens in Dublin [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, a little bit of F/F, all that smut, but yeah, glorious sex, just make a pit of love-making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieSigyn/pseuds/ValkyrieSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you and your friend decides to go back to your lovers in Dublin for some more fun. Again, things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IngvildSchage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngvildSchage/gifts).



> Be aware of silly drinking games. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but putting in a bit of humour. Also, this chapter turned longer than I planned to. I kinda... lost control

“Now what on earth should I wear?” Alex sighed and checked how she looked in the bathroom’s mirror after taking a shower. “I think the little makeup I have looks fair enough, but… I don’t know!”

“Just look comfortable and not styled, we’re not prostitutes.” You pointed out as you combed your hair after your shower half an hour ago. “The clothes are going to drop off anyways.” You noticed that the drinks you had after dinner was starting to affect you and your mood turned very good and bright.

“So this is fine?” Alex asked and walked out of the bathroom. Her shirt and jeans looked casual and relaxed, so there was nothing wrong in it.

“Perfect!” you grinned and got up. “Are you ready then?”

“If you think I look fine, I am.” Alex winked and picked up her purse. Not even two minutes later you were waiting for the bus you had jumped on when you headed for the pub two days ago – you still remember the route to walk from there, and already your heartbeat was quickened.

*

Meanwhile, our two guys were relaxing in the couch, enjoying some beer and snacks. “Thorin, I’ve always wondered about the _meaning_ with Roy’s line there – is he trying to tell us that the replicants actually have developed such an awareness of their situation that they know fear?” Fili asked and picked another fist of popcorn and threw one up to catch it midair.

“I think so, I think that line actually sums up the chain of events that led to the situation the movie pictures.” Thorin said thoughtfully and took another sip of beer. “That all the humans have considered them thoughtless wits, programmed to just do as they were commanded but look like anyone of us to save us from the discomfort of having something mechanic around, but now Deckard get the confirmation of the suspicions that has been growing in him.”

“Man, I love this movie. That people have conserved some sort of optimism in the future to cover the trash they live in, only to have it ruined easy as fuck.” Fili chuckled.

“In one way, the future they imagine were so much grander than what we have, but it was also disturbing. I love the contrast.” Thorin added as he got up from the couch and walked over to the window.

“I feel sorry for Deckard and Rachel though. It’s just sad.” Fili sighed as the end credits begun.

“We’re luckier than them.” Thorin grinned.

“I’m not sure, we’re both bachelors.” Fili chuckled. “I’m too picky about candidates for something lasting, and you’re the opposite and always end up wondering what the hell went wrong!”

“You’re right about that. But our dates for tonight just rounded the corner, so we’re still luckier than Deckard!” Thorin smiled widely for then looking a bit thoughtful. “Damn, the table look like a classic bachelor table.”

“What?” Fili asked perplexed, drawn out of his ecstatic mode.

“At least get those empty beer cans out to the kitchen and-“ Thorin sniffed for a moment. “And the cheese doodles, god they stinks!”

Fili started to laugh as he got up to get the beer cans out and Thorin hid the rest of the cheese doodles before he headed to the bar cabinet and took a shot of whisky. “Most people would brush their teeth to get rid of the doodles.” Fili chuckled as he brought back another bag of chips.

“But then everything taste horrible afterwards.” Thorin said with his eyes squeezed shut. “What- more chips??”

“Better set the mood when they get here, this is a night of fun, right? We’re not paying them to just do what we want and kick them out.” Fili shrugged his shoulders. “Sourcream and onion, best chips you’ll ever get!” he said and turned the bag to Thorin.

“Better than cheese doodles…” Thorin said and took a chip. “Damn, this is addictive…”

“The girls or the chips?” Fili grinned.

“Both.” Thorin said honestly. “I’m curious about this Alex though.”

“What do we know about her?” Fili said and filled a bowl with the chips.

Then the doorbell rang, and Thorin looked at Fili with lifted eyebrows and a playful smile. “We’ll get to know now.”

…

As Thorin opened the door, you felt your heart skip a beat – you were so excited, and as his handsome face looked down at you with his warm and playful smile, you couldn’t think of a better place to spend the evening.

“Welcome to my little home, I hope you find the stay most pleasant.” He winked as he stepped aside to let you in. He looked relaxed in a short-sleeved shirt and casual jeans and with his hair loosely collected at his neck, but you knew well that he was something else under the calm surface.

“I’m sure we’ll enjoy our time here.” You winked back and took off your coat. Thorin took both yours and Alex’s coat and hung them on the coat stand.

“So, you’re Alex?” Thorin smiled to her and you could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Yes.” She smiled to him. He seemed to like what he saw, so you were glad you hadn’t turned up his expectations too much. On the other hand, Alex was a beautiful girl; you had always been admiring her copper hair and her beautiful curves, so you had an impression that Thorin was positively surprised as he saw her. “You must be Thorin then?” Alex asked after admiring him for a moment, though carefully hidden admiring; she did not want to give away exactly how much she liked the view in front of her.

“I am.” He grinned and then nodded towards the living room. “And in here you’ll find Fili.”

“Somebody said my name?” Fili said and peeked through the door, looking relaxed and confident with his hands in his pocket and that cheeky look in his eyes. Today his hair was collected in a bun at the back of his head and it somehow just strengthened the first impression you got. As he saw Alex, he winked to her. “My guess is that you’re Alex.”

“You’re precise, Fili.” Alex grinned back – you chuckled as you realized the chemistry between them was perfect already.

Soon you all were seated in the couch and Thorin had found drinks for you; especially Alex was fond of whiskeys, and Thorin was quick to find a good Irish whisky for her. Soon the four of you were chatting lively and Alex soon relaxed; you were glad that both Fili and Thorin were so patient and weren’t rushing, but let Fili’s playful nature and Thorin’s aura set the mood. Something about the combination of the two of them just worked so perfectly.

“I might be rude, but I throw out the suggestion anyways.” Alex giggled after some time. “Are any of you in the mood of drinking games?”

“Hell yeah!” was Fili’s immediate response.

“What about… ‘I have never’?” Alex suggested.

“Then Fili, you can go and mix something to shot. This whiskey is too expensive for that.” Thorin pointed at Fili with the hand he held the whiskey glass with, since his other arm was resting around your shoulder. “You know where to find what you need.”

“I’m starting to think of the two of us as an old, married couple.” Fili chuckled as he got up.

“Maybe we should just get married, darling.” Thorin grinned to him and you couldn’t help but laugh as Fili blew a kiss at Thorin as he passed by.

Once Fili was out in the kitchen, Thorin moved to sit down between the two of you girls and laid his arms around your shoulders. “I just felt like allowing myself the full attention from both of you.” He smiled and leant back.

“Tell me, are you greedy today?” you asked and let your hand caress his belly through the textiles of his t-shirt.

“Mmmh, a little bit, yes.” He grinned.

“A good thing we’re here then.” Alex smiled and leant closer to him.

“And I see you’re already making yourself comfortable, Thorin?” Fili chuckled as he a minute later returned with a mug of drinks he made and four shot glasses.

“Somebody’s got to keep the company warm!” Thorin grinned as Fili prepared for the drinking game and was bold enough to sit on the armrest next to Alex. “But drinks are ready, let’s get this started.”

“I can begin.” You giggled and grabbed your shot. “I have never smoked.”

“Hey, unfair!” Alex protested, but you just sent her a knowing smile and she downed her shot. Both Thorin and Fili had taken their shots and Fili filled the glasses again. “Man, those were good!” Alex looked at Fili with a pleased smile.

“Thanks.” He grinned and lifted his shot. “Now… I have never skinny dipped.”

Thorin sighed before he took another shot, and you followed his example. Those were the days… you thought as you downed the shot.

“I’m glad I’m not alone in that.” Thorin laughed and looked at you.

“I was a wild college student.” You said with a playful smile.

Then Alex held her shot high. “I have never had sex in a car.”

“Does blow jobs count?” you asked while Thorin and Fili downed their shots.

“It’s oral _sex_ …” Alex grinned.

“Damn…” you growled and downed it, while Fili was laughing at the sight.

“And finally a round where I don’t have do take the shot.” Thorin sighed and held up his shot.

“It’s not our fault you’ve had more years than us to do wild things.” Fili grinned and Thorin shot him an annoyed glare, before it broke into warm chuckles.

“You’re right… I have never… seen a naked person in a sauna…”

All of you had to take a shot, and as you had downed yours, you looked at him with surprise. “Really?!”

“I’ve been in a sauna once, and that was in the sauna at a family park when I was a kid. I’ll never forget how hard it was to breathe, and I’ve never been in one since.” He said and looked thoughtful. “But it seems like everybody else worships it, and have seen naked people in there. I’m considering to give it a try again.”

“You slippery fish.” Alex laughed and filled your shot glasses again.

“I have never jerked off my best friend!” You shouted and grinned as all the others downed the glasses. “Alex, I knew you were playing with John!”

“I was drunk!!”

“Relax, we’ve all been there.” Fili said sympathetically. “All, except y/n.”

“It’s not my fault my best friend is definitely not interested in me.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“We’ve all been there…” Thorin chuckled and patted your shoulder.

…

“Thorin, are you trying to get drunk or have you seriously done all this?!” you looked at him in disbelief as he had taken a shot at your statement ‘I have never kissed a cousin’.

“She was my second-cousin, and I was 19 and drunk, and mistook her for being somebody else.” Thorin said and shrugged his shoulders.

“Are there anything you haven’t done?” Alex laughed as she leant back against Fili’s torso; they had moved to the other couch, and she seemed to enjoy being so close to him.

“I haven’t done anything illegal…” Thorin shrugged his shoulders.

“That is the most impressive about the guy.” Fili chuckled.

“Should I suggest a round of truth or dare so I don’t pass out?” Thorin asked and put down his shot glass.

“Sounds like a clever idea. Who begins?” you asked, since you started the round of ‘I have never’.

“I do!” Alex grinned and looked around, planning which one to challenge first. “y/n! Truth or dare?”

“Dare” you grinned back.

“Give Thorin a lapdance, he deserves that after all those shots.” Alex smiled, pleased with her dare, how amused Thorin looked, and how you obviously was planning your revenge-dare for her.

“I knew it would pay off.” Thorin said with a pleased smile as he leaned back on the couch. “And maybe we could set the move…” he said with a thoughtful look and turned on a stereo and with a few flicks on his phone, he had put on a playlist, the music low in the background. “Go on.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as you recognized the song as “The Grind” by Aerosmith, and you got up and started your moves. You swayed your butt low just above his lap before you swayed around, leaning low, your hands on his knees as you let your face trace along his thigh, up his belly and up to his face before getting down on your knees, being so tempting close to him yet so far. Maybe Thorin looked calm as you continued your teasing dance, but you could see that there was a storm in his gaze. As you elegantly pulled your blouse off, a smile curled on his lips and you could see that he was growing hard.

“Dare accepted.” Alex suddenly said and you were almost disappointed. “Your turn.”

“Fili, truth or dare?” you asked as you sat on the floor between Thorin’s knees, looking over to them.

“Dare.” He grinned, wondering what you were up to after the dare you had finished.

“Alex looks a bit tensed. Massage her shoulders.” You grinned, knowing Alex little secret; rubbing her shoulders always got her started.

Alex’s eyes widened for a moment, but as Fili without a doubt started to massage her, all that melted away, and soon her eyes were narrow in pleasure. The more he rubbed, the more her cheeks blushed in arousal. Fili must had noticed, as he leant down and whispered in her ear. “You seem to like this?”

“More than you could imagine.” She groaned.

Thorin leant forwards and started to trace your shoulders with a finger, light and playful patterns and you smiled in delight as you felt his warm breath against your exposed neck before he kissed the top of your ear. His hand sneaked down your chest, cupped a breast, and started to knead it, and your breath turned shorter as his touch sent tingles along your nerves and southwards.

“Your dare is accepted.” You said as you noticed how red Alex’s cheeks were; if this had continued, you were sure she would have jumped at him. “Your turn to ask.”

“Thorin, truth or dare?” Fili asked and leant back in the sofa, enjoying the closeness to Alex as she laid down over him, slowly starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Dare.” He grinned, curious at how far Fili would take this.

“Give y/n some foreplay, she looks cold without her blouse.” Fili said with a casual voice, but his body language wasn’t to be mistaken; he probably enjoyed this game more than anyone here.

“Lay down on your belly…” Thorin said low as you got up and you laid down on the couch, excited to see what he had in mind.

As you laid down, he loosened your bra and laid down over you, his crotch pushed against your buttocks, his belly and chest against your back. His hands carefully slid under your chest and cupped your breasts as he started to kiss your neck and you couldn’t hold back a soft moan as his beard brushed against your skin. He kissed his way out on your shoulders, along your back and as his hands slid up to your sides and long your waist, you pushed your hips against his crotch, your need for him growing. He continued his way down your back, kisses, licks and bites along the way. As his teeth carefully scraped the skin along your spine you moaned loudly, amazed by the tingling sensation.

You willingly lifted your hips as his hands slid under them to undo your jeans, and you grinned as he pulled them down enough to reveal your buttocks. The way he kneaded them with his large hands while he kissed and caressed them with his lips and tongue again drove you to push yourself against him, begging for more.

As one of his hands were about to find their way between your legs, Fili’s voice interrupted. “Now you’re almost getting too eager, there. Dare is completed.”

You could feel the moment of disappointment on his breath and you laughed kindly. “Relax, we got all night.”

“I know…” Thorin sighed and sat up and pulled you with him. Your bra was left on the couch, but you didn’t mind as you could rest against his furry chest with his hands wandering about on your body. “Alex, will you be the first to pick truth, or do you take dare?”

“I can’t be any lesser than you!” she said and sat up. “Dare!”

“Kiss y/n” Thorin grinned and even you turned to look at him. His amused smile was not to be mistaken, and as Alex walked around the table, you knew it was happening. You had not expected to get aroused by this, but as she leant over you, her hand on your neck and looking at you with a hopeful smile asking for permission, you dared.

Alex’s lips were so soft, softer than a man’s and you were positively surprised. First you were careful but curious, but as you opened your mouth she didn’t hesitate to explore you. Before you knew it, she sat across your lap. You heard Fili getting up from the other couch and you felt his weight as he sat down on the same couch as you, and you were getting curious on how far you could take this.

You broke the kiss to undo her jeans, and she was quick to help you get them off her. You felt Thorin shifting behind you and his hands sliding over your belly and into your trousers, and as you felt Alex’s mouth covering your nipples, you surrendered to the moment. When you opened your eyes, you saw her on all four with Fili behind her, and by the moves of his arm to judge, he was already busy pleasing her.

Then she pulled your jeans off, and it didn’t take long before everybody had gotten their clothes off and they lay strewn across the floor. Thorin’s cock was throbbing against your lower back and it tempted you beyond what you thought was possible. While you considered what you wanted to do about it, Alex had turned around and was now sucking Fili with eager moves. You couldn’t help yourself, you got up on your knees and guided Thorin’s cock to your entrance and slid down on it; your immediate need to get filled was driving your crazy and you moaned in relief as you once more felt him inside you. Thorin’s moan was encouraging you, and with slow moves you were riding him while both of you could watch the scene in front of you. Thorin kept kissing and biting your back and shoulders while you rolled your hips, enjoying how his large shaft filled every inch of you.

The whole situation made you more daring, and you thought it was a shame that you didn’t use your hands when Fili had his natural limitations and couldn’t reach all over her. You got off from Thorin and leant forwards so you reached to Alex’s butt and caressed it with teasing moves, and as she approved, your hand slid further and further down till it reached her south. Her moan in surprise and delight brought a smile on your face, which only grew wider as you suddenly felt Thorin’s hands on your hips as he started to lick you from behind. 

You let go of Alex as she climbed up to sit down on Fili’s shaft, and as she did so, Thorin shifted behind you again, and once more you felt his cock slide inside you. With a hand on your back, he carefully pushed you further down, and you realized how small you were compared to his shaft. He hadn’t even pushed in all of it, yet he was touching your bottom. He didn’t thrust yet, but with smooth moves with his hips he slowly worked his way in as you grew used to his size.

It seemed like Alexlet go of herself as she at one point climbed off Fili only to slid forwards and sink down on his face; this left his cock unattended, and you grabbed the chance as you leant a little bit forwards so you could grab around his shaft and guide him to your mouth. His moan in surprise amused you, and soon you found a rhythm with Thorin that pleased all of you.

As you gave your neck a break, you couldn’t resist the chance to play with his balls; you tenderly kissed them and let your tongue flick over them and Fili’s moans reached a new level. Then Thorin leant over your back and whispered in your ear. “Would you like to try to suck them?”

He didn’t have to ask more than once before you did it. His response was to increase the work with his fingers on Alex, and that sent her off. Her moans fuelled Thorin as well and you let go of Fili’s ball so you could steady yourself against Thorin’s rougher thrusts.

“Is the bed available?” Fili gasped from between Alex’s thighs.

“Surely it is.” Thorin chuckled and watched Fili and Alex hurrying for the bedroom. Thorin laid down on the couch again and looked at you with hungry eyes. “Should we give them a few minutes to ravage my bed before we join them?”

“I think they need it, they quite… had the chemistry.” You grinned as you sank down on him again. “Damn, I can’t get over how big you are.”

“Or it’s you being small.” Thorin teased back as he slid a hand to tease your clit.

“Might be?” you asked with delight and found a rhythm that was pushing you towards the edge.

Thorin noticed and followed you up, and it didn’t take long time before you were short of breath, rocking your hips desperately to get yourself there. “Come on, come for me.” Thorin growled, thrusting against you. “Just this time, let me feel it.”

“Aw, fuck!” you shouted as it finally hit you and you moaned loudly as Thorin grabbed your hips and thrusted deep inside you throughout your climax.

You collapsed on his chest, heaving for breath and he pulled the strands of hair away from your face and kissed your forehead. You tilted your head to face him and your lips met in a deep and passionate kiss; you couldn’t get over the taste of his lips and you surrendered to his will.

“Should we join the others?” he asked as he broke the kiss.

“I think so.” You grinned and got off him. 

As you entered the bedroom, Fili was on top of Alex and the sight was fantastic; her legs were entwined around his legs and hips, and his hair was starting to look roughed and wild. Their breaths were short and by Alex’s blushing cheeks to judge, she had just climbed down after a climax. Thorin entered the room with a confidence you hadn’t seen, and just a look between him and Fili was enough; Fili left Alex to Thorin and sent him a knowing grin, and Thorin conquered her with a winning kiss and teasing moves.

Fili walked up to you and embraced you as your lips met in a hungry kiss and you leant back against the wall, enjoying the touch of his warm body against yours. His cock was caught between the two of you and you desired to feel him, to let him ravish you against this wall.

Fili grinned as he parted from your lips and kissed his way down your body. Your hands dug into his hair as his lips covered your nipple and sucked on it, it was already sensitive after all the satisfaction you had been through, and as he bit on it you couldn’t help but spread your legs in wordless prayer to get more. His hands slid down your waist and one of your hands traced down his neck and over his back – you grinned as you felt his muscles flexing under your palm as he continued to kiss his way down your body.

You bit your lip in expectation as his lips finally touched you where it burned the most, and your eyes closed as his tongue started to play with your clit. His hands held your hips in place and locked you against the wall behind your back, but you didn’t protest – what he was doing right now was simply amazing and for each flick of his tongue you were getting closer.

Just as you thought you were coming, Fili pulled away from you and the seconds it took for him to get in position and you to curl your leg around his waist felt like an eternity. You sighed in relief as he slid inside you, and his pleased moan sent shivers down your spine. It didn’t take him long before he pushed you over the edge, and with long and deep thrusts he held you there as long as you could take. His beard tickling the skin on your neck and his warm breath was nothing else but fantastic and you couldn’t keep yourself from biting down on his shoulder.

As you calmed down, Fili grabbed your buttocks and pulled you with him back on the bed; you were utterly surprised by his move as you dropped down, you on top of him, but he chuckled and you couldn’t hold back your own laughter before you leant over him and devoured his lips. He moaned softly as you did so and you found your position and rhythm as you started to ride him again. He thrusted with your moves and for a while you forgot all about what else was around you, even as Thorin and Alex was doing their things not even a meter away from you and Fili.

Fili rolled you over on your side so you were facing away from him and entered you again. Your hand on his hips let you feel how swiftly he moved with each thrust and you arched your back to let him go even deeper. With angled and deep thrusts he kept on fucking you while you both could look at how Thorin and Alex were tangled together and aiming for her climax. You had never believed you would found such pleasure in being fucked while looking at another couple doing just the same thing within your reach. Alex was riding Thorin with a passion you had never seen before, and his thumb were doing the same miracles to her as it had done to you while he was greedily sucking and biting on her nipples.

This night had brought you many new experiences, but you had never expected to be so aroused by Thorin pushing your friend her climax, to see her roll her hips down on him to get as much of him in as possible while she held him tightly as he thrusted in her rhythm to keep her there.

Thorin dropped back on the bed again as she landed, caressing her thighs while she collected her mind again, and Fili pulled out of you and rolled you over on your back and started to kiss and bite your skin. You closed your eyes and sighed in relief, these caresses were delightful and pleasurable. You felt the weight on the bed shifting, but you kept your eyes closed. Somebody were kissing beside you and somebody was sitting above you, kissing your neck.

As the kisses trailed down your back, you realized it was Thorin and instinctively you arched your back so your butt was pushing towards him. “Hungry, little one?” he whispered in your ear as he heard your frustrated sigh as you only felt his dick against your thighs.

“What do you think?” you chuckled back and let a long breath out as he playfully licked along your spine, giving you goose bumps as the air cooled on the moist trail he left.

“A good thing I’m here to fuck you then…” he grinned against your neck as he positioned himself and guided his cock towards your entrance and pushed it in. His thighs tensed around yours as he pinned you down with his weight, but you welcomed him by arching your back as much as you could, giving a damn about how much you would ache tomorrow.

He kissed your shoulder open-mouthed as he built up his pace, from slow and lazy till rough and hungry, sometimes letting his teeth sink into your skin to the brink of pain. The sensation sent jolts through your body and you couldn’t hold back a moan, begging for more.

The pace he had picked up by now was breathtaking, you couldn’t do anything else than trying to steady yourself and meet his moves, you were too paralyzed to do more than that. His breath was short and wet and you knew he was getting closer to his climax with each thrust. Maybe he understood he was getting tired after what had to be more than an hour of love-making, as he now allowed himself to get there and no longer tried to push you to your limits of what you could handle.

“It would really make my night, if you would suck me off.” Thorin breathed against your neck, now thrusting slowly but deeply.

“And you want to finish there?” You grinned, curious on how he wanted to finish it.

“I could give you a necklace.” He growled and bit on your shoulder.

“Then get off me and we fix that.” You said and motioned to get up. Thorin quickly pulled out of you and backed off, awaiting your move with a small yet expectant face as you crawled up to him and kissed him deeply, your tongues dancing closely before you broke the kiss and slid down his body.

As you took his cock in your mouth he drew a deep breath as to steady himself, his cock throbbed in anticipation and as you cupped his balls you felt how heavy and tight they were. “Not so far way, are you?” you asked as you pumped his shaft.

“No.” Thorin breathed and his hips bucked while his hand buried in your hair at the back of your haid.

You took his cock in his mouth again and did the moves that you had learned he liked, and he was soon standing on his knees, short of breath as he got closer and closer to his climax. Beside you, Fili was finally reaching his orgasm, pushing deep inside Alex as he let go of his seed and buried his face against her neck. The sight was arousing to you even as you were tired after a long night, and you could sense it was almost too much for Thorin.

It was, as he pulled out of your mouth and pumped his shaft with rushed and arrhythmic moves. Just a few seconds later he growled as he finally reached his orgasm and warm drops hid your throat and chest. His grip around your hair tightened as you licked his cock clean, but his chuckles were delightful. “I think I’ll remember this till the moment I draw my last breath…”

“Then I’ve accomplished something in my life.” You teased back as you reached up to face him. “I hoped you’d remember something about me.”

He chuckled as he cupped your cheek and kissed you, but much more tender now. His hand slid down along your neck and over your breast, smearing his cum over your breasts before he laid down on the bed and pulled you with him so you rested on his chest. Fili and Alex already laid there, curled up together and there were mischievous smiles as you laid down with them.

“When are you leaving?” Fili sighed as he played with Alex’s hair.

“In a week.” Alex sighed back.

“Still a lot of time then.” Fili smiled as his hand slid down along her waist.

“He’s got a point.” Thorin chuckled.

“He really does.” You smiled and closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually ended up writing a series of explicit smut in multiple combinations. Next step: some male fun.
> 
> What have we done.


End file.
